


Moments of Weakness

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hi, I love your blog and I’m so happy your taking requests for Frank Castle. Can you write a one-shot where reader is like an avenger and usually takes care of Frank and one day he sleeps over at her house and the next morning they admit that they have feelings for each other and then smut, please. I would really appreciate it if you did this for me. Thank you :)
Relationships: Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You, Franke Castle & Reader
Series: Frank Castle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 12





	Moments of Weakness

You trudged into your apartment completely exhausted. The mission you went on with Steve, Bucky, and Nat took a lot out of you. You were constantly on the run and constantly fighting. You’d gotten hit a few times and you could feel your body getting sore. 

You tiredly closed your apartment door shut and just tossed your bag right onto the floor. You stood there for a moment and took a deep breath, wincing slightly due to the blow you got to your ribs.

“Y/N?” You heard the low gruff the Punisher himself, Frank Castle. He walks out from your bathroom shirtless, his body covered with cuts and bruises. 

It was no surprise that Frank was here. He often came to your place so you could stitch him up or something. He didn’t really have a place of his own, so you were fine with his constant visits and stays. 

You took note of his beaten body and immediately made your way to himto inspect the damage, “How bad are they?” Your fingers lightly grazing his purple and blue skin. 

Frank clasped his rough and scabbed covered hands around yours, “Not bad at all. Nothin’ I’m not used to.” One hand made his way to your cheek and brushed against your own bruise, “Got quite the beatin’ yourself, it seems.”

You softly smile at him, “Nothin’ I’m not used to,” you say mimicking his words. 

Frank lightly chuckles, “Bath?”

You shook your head, “I just want to sleep, but lemme take care of you first.”

It was Frank’s turn to shake his head, “I’m okay. Get into bed. I can take care of these myself.”

“But you don’t have to.” You muttered.

Frank leaned over and kissed your head, “Go to bed. I’ll be there in a bit.”

You went to your room and stripped off your gear leaving yourself in your bra and underwear. As soon as you hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

* * *

You felt someone lightly grazing your cheek. You stirred away and slowly opened your eyes to see Frank staring back at you.

“Hey,” his gruff voice laced with sleep.

“Hi,” you mumbled, “You didn’t leave?”

“Wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Your heart fluttered at Frank’s words. It was evidently clear that you two had feelings for each other. It took Frank nearly dying to tell him that you had feelings for him. Frank proceeded to tell you that you and he couldn’t work. He was a dangerous man and that you couldn’t get involved with him. 

_“As much as I would love to be with you, Y/N, i can’t be the man you want me to be. The man you deserve. I’m a wanted man. I can’t take you out on dates in public. I can’t kiss you or hold your hand on the streets. We can’t live a normal life.”  
_

_“I don’t care, Frank! I just want you!”_

“I love you.” When those words hit your ears, you were in shock, “I love you and I can’t deny this feeling anymore.”

You scoot closer to his and cupped his face in your hands, “I love you too, Frank.”

Frank smiled, “Yeah? Even my ugly mug?” He asked gesturing to his beat up face.

You nodded, “Even that.” You leaned in and kissed his lips. 

He happily kissed you back. He pulled you by the hips so that you were pressed against his chest. His hands snuck up your back goosebumps forming in their wake, “Is this okay? You gonna be okay?”

You smiled against his lips, “You tryna persuade me not to make love to you, Castle?”

Frank kissed your nose, “No, ma’am. I’m not. Just wanna make sure my girl can take it.” He says as his hands slowly pull down your underwear.

You pushed Frank so that his back was onto the bed, “Oh, I can definitely handle you, Frank Castle.” You straddled his hips and dressed yourself onto his boxer clad crotch. 

He groaned and grabbed onto your hips holding you down as you moved against him. He brought his hand down and began rubbing circles on your clit, “You’re something else, you know that?”

Your hung your head back and your eyes were closed, “Mmmm Frank,” you moaned.

“Well, fuck. Get these damn boxers off me. I needa make love to you now.” Frank began to desperately push down his boxers and you rose to help him. You giggled as he kicked off the fabric and rolled you over so that he was on top. 

You two just took a moment to stare at each other, despite looking broken and beaten, you were perfect in each other’s eyes, “I love you.”

Frank smiled and leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, “I love you. So much. i never thought I’d feel this way again.” He pressed another kiss to your lips and then your cheek to your jaw. He made his way down your body until he was right where you want him. You opened your legs wide and Frank spread your lower lips. He licked a stripe and moaned, “So wet for me.”

He continued to give your pussy kitten licks as he rubbed slow circles around your clit. You writhed under his touch whining, “Frank, I want you to make love to me. No more teasing.” 

He gave your pussy one more kiss and knelt between your legs stroking his cock a couple times, “Condom?”

You groaned as you leaned to your bedside table and desperately searched in the drawer for one. You then found one and tossed it to Frank who then ripped it open and slid the rubber onto his cock, “Fraaaank!”

He softly chuckled, “Alright, baby. I hear ya.” He then slowly inserted himself into your core and he moaned with pleasure. You felt so full with him inside you. He gripped your thighs as he began to thrust into you. His pace slow and steady.

You pouted at him, “You’re going so slow!”

Frank couldn’t help but grin, “I’m tryna be romantic, woman!” 

You both giggled and Frank fell over onto his hands, but hovered over you. His pace was a bit faster now, “That better?” He mumbled against your skin.

“Much,” you breathed out.

As Frank continued to make love to you, he sucked and bit at your skin. After making each mark, he kissed it and mumbled, “I love you.”

You dug your nails into his back as he started to become more desperate, chasing for an orgasm, “Frank,” you gasped.

“Want ya to cum for me, Y/N. Think you can do that for me?” He pushed himself back on his knees and he stared down at you. One hand gripped your thigh while the other was making rough circles on your clit.

“Oh God,” you moaned. You could feel the pressure building up inside you. 

Frank continued to encourage, “That’s it. Come on, baby. You can do it. I know you’re close. I wanna feel ya.”

You then gripped his hand to make him stop stimulating your clit and your back arched off the bed. Frank continued to thrust into you helping you ride through your orgasm.

“Fuck,” he groaned and his hold on you grew tighter. With just a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed into the condom. His hips then stilled and he slowly pulled out of you with a content groan. He then took off the condom, tied it together, and tossed it in the trash can next to your bed. 

Frank kissed your head and pulled the blankets over the both of you. You nuzzled your face into his chest as he held you. 


End file.
